


Used To Being Alone

by spookypalace



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookypalace/pseuds/spookypalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On The Ark, Raven had been living her life alone with the exception of the boy next door but now when an escaped Ark prisoner has somehow wormed their way into living with her she's not so alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used To Being Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is kind of AU as it does follow a lot of the things we know about their lives on the Ark but with a twist, I guess. Raven centric.

Raven didn't think anything of the guard she ran into whilst she was rushing to get back to where she had been working on her latest time consuming project, she liked to keep her hands busy. Especially when Finn is off doing his job or sneaking extra rations for the two of them. She didn't stop to apologise when he dropped his gun and shouted, "Watch where your going!" She was busy, and an apology probably wouldn't of helped, he looked like he's got a stick up his arse anyway.

She spent a whole 3 hours fixing some old broken radio system that probably would have been useful 40 years ago, not useful now so she placed it on the pile along with the other useless stuff she's fixed in the last year, maybe one day she'll need them. This part of the station is usually quiet, easy for her to sneak in and out of that small room that's been abandoned for years and easy for her to get back to her own room without any questions.

\-----------

As soon as she got in Finn came bursting through the door, "Look what I have!" He exclaimed as he poured out all of these luxury items that wouldn't be available for people in their station, "How??" Raven asked brightly, shocked. Raven knew how, but the excitement of getting away with something as petty as sneaking a few extra rations to share with her best friend was pretty big, well this small feeling of excitement with Finn was the closest thing Raven would get to feeling less alone.

Finn left a few hours later, he had to get back before his parents went to sleep, Raven had begged him to stay but she couldn't blame him for wanting to go home, if she could, she would. Ever since her mother died Raven hadn't felt like she had a home, just a white room where her mom also used to live. She wasn't exactly mother of the century, she would trade Raven's rations for moonshine and bring men back to the room where Raven had been sleeping. She felt physically sick at the thought.

'Why do I miss her?' Raven had thought countless times, she had left her on the verge of death many times and she couldn't forget how her mum had introduced her to a world with prostitution and sleazy men at such a young age. Raven can still remember being so scared that she would hide in a cupboard that was just big enough to fit her tiny body in so they wouldn't know she was there, something her mother told her to do. It wasn't until the age of 15 that there was no where to hide in her own home, Raven learnt when to expect a man to turn up with her mother and made a plan with Finn that whenever she needed him, she could stay with him. 

They knew who she was though, who's daughter she was, they would whistle at her, call at her, "You're just as hot as your mama," or "So when are you joining the business?". Raven knew what her mother was, and what she was addicted to, and despite everything she still loved and missed her. Raven thought a lot about her mother and how she had lived when she was left alone with nothing to do, that's why she needed Finn and a project.

It was over a year ago that Raven came home to find her mother unconscious, on her back with a bottle of moonshine smashed and spilled all over the floor. "Drank herself to death," Is what Dr. Griffin had said, Raven didn't know how the system worked exactly but she wasn't going to be given off to another family like a toy, she had heard a girl in her earth history class talking about how if your under a certain age you can't live alone. That wasn't going to happen to her, so she ran black to her room, she hadn't hidden and she expected them to be at her door in a matter of hours but they never came. 'No one cares what happens to an alcoholic prostitute's daughter' Raven thought, she scolded herself, her mother was more than that, wasn't she?

\----------

Raven didn't remember falling asleep when she woke up the next day still in the clothes from the day before. Raven actually had a job to do today, if anyone needed a mechanic she would be the one they would call, youngest zero-g mechanic in 52 years. She could be paid better but it got her what she needed.

Raven was making her way to the Power Station to fix someone's electric controller or something, she never really paid attention to what she was going to fix before she accepted the job. Not paying attention she bumped into a hard cold object, "You again? Do you ever look where your going?" It was a guard, having no idea what he was talking about, "What?? Do you always talk to woman like they're your servants?" She replied , the guard didn't look phased, "I didn't mean to come across like that, just watch where your going," He dragged, ready to walk away.

Raven had always been stubborn, and found even the smallest confrontation a challenge that she had to win, "Maybe you should look where your going?" She answered before he had the chance to take two steps, he looked back at her, a smirk on his face, "What? You 'gonna argue with a guard -" He stood over Raven, and if this was anyone else then that would probably be intimidating but it was Raven, "You going to throw me in jail? Huh? Take me to the chancellor?" She cut him off, the guard who even Raven can admit was rather attractive despite him making a terrible first impression, "Funny, what's your name?" He answered.

"Like I'm telling you," Oh how she loved to be difficult, the guard stared at her like she was stupid, Raven Reyes was anything but stupid, "You think because -" She was ready to fight, with words, "You think because I'm a guard that I think I'm superior to you? I'm anything but. Look, you win! Well both walk on opposite sides of the room, as we go where -" He stopped mid sentence, He was staring at something on the wall when she went to look Chancellor Jaha's voice could be heard all over the Ark, "A delinquent has escaped from the prison," a picture of a brown haired girl popped up on the screen, she looked about my age, maybe younger, "If any of you see her please report to the nearest guards , for your own safety,"

Raven turned back around to the guard but he wasn't there, she didn't even hear him leave. 'Jaha could have given us more information, how do we know if this person is dangerous or not' Raven thought to herself as she decided not to bother with work today and stay in the safety of her own place, just incase that person is a murderer.

\---------

She was walking through another station when she saw the escaped prisoner girl...with the guard that she was arguing with minutes before. She had 3 options, 1. Confront them and turn the girl in because maybe she would get a reward, 2. Confront them and blackmail the guard for fun, or 3. Pretend she never saw them and carry on walking. Option 2 seemed the best, "Hey you, guard!" She shouted as he turned toward her, face white from fear, "What you doing with the escaped prisoner?" She whispered as she got closer, he didn't look like he was going to reply any soon so she took the liberty to let herself into what seemed to be his room, "Bellamy?" The girl, or prisoner whispered.

"Octavia, you need to go! This will be the first place they look," He turned to Raven, "Look, I'll do whatever you want but please don't say anything," He begged, this was interesting Raven thought, "What was she in for?" She asked, he looked annoyed and exasperated when he answered, "My mom had 2 children, she got floated and Octavia got locked up," Raven nodded as if she understood, she kind of felt bad for the girl, it wasn't her fault.

The guard, well now she knew him as Bellamy, turned to face Raven again with what looked kind of like a half smile, half frown if that was possible, "She could come with you? You owe me!" Raven looked at him shocked, what could she have possibly done to 'owe' him, "What?" She laughed as the girl, Octavia stood up looking desperate, "I saw you making a deal with Nygel in one of the eating area's not long ago, you do this for me and no one will ever know," He stated as if it wasn't even a question, "Look, you both need to go now, I'll catch up later! Wait, where do you live?"

Raven was shocked, she couldn't live with someone else, especially not an escaped prisoner, "I could also go to jail for this? I can't -" She couldn't finish before Bellamy pushed her and his sister out of the door with an "I'll figure it out," He ran the other way, whilst the girl just stared blankly at Raven, "Come on," Raven whispered as she lead her through what looked like a secret passage, "No one goes down here,"


End file.
